Don't get attached
by Jessi Hartnett
Summary: Hi, I know this has been done SO many times before, but I'm going to do it again, so leave me alone and if you dont wanna read it then don't. (american students go to hogwarts sry i suck at summaries!)
1. The plane ride over

I know there are SO many of these stories out there, so why not one more? This (unlike most of the other fics out there) will not involve any Harry romance! (Sorry girls, maybe in my next story eh?) But will involve friendship with many characters!! So, get ready for some corny fun, exciting adventures and American underwear!! LoL okay, please read and review!!  
  
~~Chapter One~~  
  
"Listen ladies, I want you to show your stuff when you get there and show it good. You've been trained well, and you better at like it in front of all these British people, understood?"  
  
A plump blonde woman stood in front of a gaggle of girls and gave instructions. To the normal eye, it would look just like a girl scout pack, or maybe a small class field trip. The group walked down through the airport, looking for their plane.  
  
"When you get to Hogwarts, you will strut your stuff. Don't buddy up, you're only there for this year. Serena, are you paying attention?"  
  
Serena, a girl with metallic blonde hair (hum wonder who she looks like) popped a bubble gum bubble and pushed her long hair behind her ears. She shoved her hands in the pockets of her Hot Topic hoodie and nodded yes.  
  
"Good You all better pay attention. And remember, you may be a little bit ahead of them, make sure you brag the hell out of it. This is a privilege very few get. In fact, here's the few coming in from Hogwarts now!"  
  
A group of 15 and 16 years olds stepped out of a landing dock, looking around nervously. They took their first steps in America cautiously, and finally, seeing Mrs. Ferrite scooted over to her. Serena noticed a pretty Asian girl, and smiled warmly at her.  
  
"Hey, I'm Serena, Welcome to the U S of A. Hope you plan to stay in Mississippi. That's where I'm from!"  
  
"Hello, I'm Cho Chang."  
  
"Nice ta meet ya!", threw in another of the bunch, Claire from New York.  
  
"Yeah, it's a pleasure!," objected Alex from Ohio, running his hands through his hair.  
  
"Shut up Alex! I'm Zeigh," added Zeigh, from Nevada.  
  
"Haha Whuddups? I'm Tina from Callie", replied yet another girl, this time from California.  
  
Another girl laughed.  
  
"She means Hi, what's up in Californian, don't mind her. I'm Rena. I'm from Florida. They call me the pushover because I'm nice to peoples and talk very much. Don't you agree?"  
  
Cho and the other Hogwarts students laughed nervously. Then they grabbed their bags and followed Mrs. Ferrite out to the limo, they'd be riding in style.  
  
Meanwhile, Serena and Zeigh led the group to their loading area and onto the plane. Admit squabbling over the window and aisle seats, Serena managed to snag an aisle seat close to the restroom, planes didn't suit her well.  
  
___  
  
Earlier that day at Hogwarts, Harry stood on the platform and waved at the train leaving the Hogwarts station. Cho Chang, Fred and George Weasley and a small crowd of other Hogwarts students waved back.  
  
"Harry, keep an eye on little Ron for us, will you?"  
  
"Bye Harry!", came Cho's voice.  
  
He blushed a little at this, but kept waving.  
  
"Bye!"  
  
The train pulled away from the station leaving Harry standing there alone.  
  
"Well goodbye then."  
  
___  
  
Alex, Rena and Claire all shared a row, in that order. Claire had been on so many planes, she didn't need to look out the window. Rena got airsick and couldn't look out the window, so she sat in the center. And Alex, who had only been on a plane twice when he was 7, took the window seat without hesitation.  
  
"So Rena, ever been to NYC?"  
  
"Yeah once, my class took a field trip. Rode a tour boat around some island. It was okay, mainly cuz the school went out of it's budget and let us stay at the Grand Plaza Hotel."  
  
"Really? I live right down the street from there."  
  
"Oh Cool! Ya know, I'm really amazed we didn't talk much in school, we could've totally clicked ya know? It's like you like all the thinks I do. And we'd be so perfect together!"  
  
Alex snorted. He was sound asleep.  
  
"Aw. isn't he so adorable?"  
  
Claire pulled a blanket out of his overhang and draped it around his shoulders.  
  
___  
  
Tina Zeigh and Serena were in the last row. Tina and Zeigh had been friends at school and talked merrily. Zeigh occasionally tried to communicate with Serena, but always failed.  
  
"So."  
  
Serena ignored the preppy girl, in her Abercrombie Tee and Zana Di jeans and put her Good Charlotte c.d. in her Walk Man, turning it up all the way as if to block out Zeigh and Tina's gossip about the latest celebrities.  
  
"Don't wanna be you-"  
  
Someone rudely ripped her headphones off. Tina held her ear pieces and pointed at the stewardess start by, waiting for Serena's order.  
  
"Oh, sorry. Um. A chicken dinner with Mashed Potatoes. A vanilla coke; no ice and a nice little bag of airline roasted almonds please?"  
  
Th woman smiled, her red lipstick lips stretched far across her bleached teeth. She smelled strongly of Obsession, and her hair fell into tiny ringlets around her face.  
  
"Thanks, that's all."  
  
Zeigh finished her order and the woman hurried away.  
  
"By the way," she called over her shoulder. "My name's Kit, call me if you need anything!"  
  
___  
  
Harry sat in his dormitory, awaiting the 4 days ahead of him. He had never seen an American before (besides the group of American women from Salem Institute during The Quidditch World Cup) and he wondered what they would be like. Dumbledore had informed them all that the Americans would all be in fifth year (harry, hermoine and rons year too) and would be sorted along with the first years. Harry counted the days like he did to the first of September.  
  
"C'mon. Hurry Up October 14th!"  
  
___  
  
So, good yes/no? Please review, tell me what you think! I'm planning on making these chapters a bit on the longer side, so not as many updates as my other stories, but still will be updated about three or four chapters a week okay? Anyways, thanks again for taking time to read such a common story line. I really hope you enjoyed it. FLAME ONLY IF YOU HAVE A REASON YOU HATED THIS!!  
  
Chapter Title:: The plane ride  
  
Dedication:: To Claire and Tina haha my aunt's new neighbors!  
  
Disclaimer:: I don't own any harry potter characters, all I own are Mrs. Ferrite, Alex, Claire, Tina, Zeigh, Serena, Tina Kit and Rena.  
  
Thanks again for reading, check back soon for more updates!! 


	2. The Sorting

Hello one and all, I know it's been so long since I updated this here, but hey, my one reviewer is my new best friend!! :-D Anyways, since there are so many characters, after about the 3rd chapter, I'm going to break it down into POV's. Read on!!  
  
Disclaimer:: I don't Harry Potter. * crys quietly into Ash's shoulder * all I own is this bum. Haha Just Kidden, I wish I DID OWN ASH CUZ YUM!! :-D haha sorry, talkin bout pokemon in a HP fic. stupid me.  
  
Characters:: Harry, Ron, Hermonie, Alex, Claire, Tina, Zeigh, Serena, Tina Kit and Rena.  
  
Dedication:: to Renée Reynolds, haha sounds like a stage name, don't it?  
  
Summary:: yay! The gang finally arrives at Hogwarts and is sorted, make some friends and enemies and have their first lesson!!  
  
Contact:: Any questions, comments, ideas or anything else should be emailed to ElijahWoodKissezez@aol.com, Aimed to MooCandyCowMoo or written and posted in a review.  
  
__  
  
Alex and Claire lagged behind, admiring the grand staircase in the great entranceway of Hogwarts.  
  
"This place is so drafty, and euuch! There's SPIDERS everywhere!," complained Claire, as she looked closely into the dark Oak doors leading into the great hall.  
  
"haha, don't worry, I'll save you!"  
  
__  
  
The group was finally let into the great hall, where they were met by many silent glances and a few whispered glares. Professor McGonagoll (pardon if I spelled this wrong!) led them up to a group of teachers clustered near a long, staff table. Near the table, was a short, 3 legged stool, with a ragged, patchwork hat sitting on top. Suddenly, the hat burst into song, although Rena couldn't catch the words, she admired it's strengthy voice.  
  
"Now, the sorting will begin!", said a tall, elderly man, whom Rena guessed was Dumbledore, the headmaster of this school.  
  
"Claire Clearwater."  
  
Claire slowly walked up to the ragged hat, and placed it onto her head. The whole hall was silent for a moment, while the hat seemed to ponder where to put her.  
  
"Hufflepuff!"  
  
The Hufflepuff table erupted in joyous shouts as she tok her seat next to a blonde girl and a dark haired and highly handsome 7th year.  
  
"Rena Reynolds!"  
  
Rena trooped up to the stage and sat down, her skirt whirling and encircling her legs.  
  
"Ravenclaw!"  
  
This time, the Ravenclaw table cheered and shouted.  
  
"Alex Hove!"  
  
Alex became a Gryffindor.  
  
Tina Hotchkiss became a Gryffindor, along with Zeigh Clurke.  
  
Serena Muman became a Slytherin, and sat down next to Draco Malfoy.  
  
He stuck out his hand and she gladly took it, not knowing what a mistake most of the kids in the great hall thought she was making.  
  
But she knew what she was doing,  
  
Oh yes, she did.  
  
__  
  
First lessons will be in the next chapter! Sorry I took so long to get this up, I'm making new stories and updating as fast as I can!!  
  
Jessyca 


End file.
